Begin Again
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: Years had passed since the last time the Winx had to save the realm from destruction, and their all now settled comfortably in to their lives, married to their loves and with careers. Begin Again follows the life of a new group of girls attending Alfea, and their own struggles, while occasionally guided by Winx themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Being new in school was one thing. Going for your first day of school in a new realm, alone, was an entirely different thing altogether.

"I'll be fine, Mom. I'm serious, and no Orik you're not sending me there by Unicorn. Danyaal can get me there via the carriage just fine!"

Before any of her family members had a chance to voice out any other forms of objection, the dark haired Princess of the Faylinn realm had ran down the courtyard, suitcase in hand to the waiting brunette butler standing next to a carriage drawn by oversized butterflies, laughing as blue-eyed princess threw the suitcase in and clambered in after.

"You would think you would stop causing them grief on your eighteenth birthday."

"They're the ones causing me grief, Danyaal. Mother wanted to come with me! And Orik was all decked out in knight regalia. They'll embarass me!"

Laughing at the dramatic description of the eighteen old princess, the butler nodded sagely, closing the door behind her before taking his seat at the driver's perch and guiding the steeds towards the realm of Magix, where his princess was supposed to be headed for her new school year.

* * *

"Thank you, Taelia."

The soft spoken tone of a red headed girl was surprising,a stark difference to her bold and daring features, but then again, one should never judge a book by its cover. Watching in fascination as the red-head joined the rest of the throngs entering the courtyard of the infamous Alfea College for Fairies, it was all the young princess could do to not dash forward.

"Here's your suitcase, Princess."

She all but yanked the small, purple hard case away from her butler, a wide grin serving as explanation enough for the amused, long serving servant of the Faylinn royal family. "Alright, go. Have fun, and I'll see you when the term ends."

_Finally, finally!_ Half-shrieking her goodbye, her dark hair flared behind her, tripping over a couple of pebbles before she finally skidded to a stop in front of a brunette female, cladded in a green dress cinched with a pink waistband, and ending at her knees. Her long brown hair was tied to the back with a pink headband, and she greeted everyone with smile and a soft greeting, checking names off.

"You are?"

The soft voice jolted the previously excited princess out of her awed reverie, and she gave a startled jump when she realized she had inadvertently wandered nearer to the registering lady. "Oh! I'm Elvina. Princess Elvina of Faylinn."

"Elvina... Ah, there we go. New here, are you?" she murmured, checking off the name before offering Elvina a kind smile. "I'm Assistant Principal Flora, and I also teach Offensive Botany here at Alfea. Enjoy your time here... and stay out of the principal's way. She's kind, just strict." Flora warned with a wink and a laugh.

Amused at the warning from the fairy Professor, Elvina grinned as she picked up the dormitory assignment sheet, noting down the floor and room number before dashing off towards it. It wasn't till she skidded to a stop in front of it though, did her eyes widened.

"Oh goodness. I'm staying in the old Winx dorm."

Who hadn't heard of Winx? Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy and the one she had just met at the entrance, Flora. The Winx had managed to save their realm and their own realm multiple times over, and while all of them lead their own lives now and the hubbub had died down, their story isn't one that is easily forgotten.

"People still remember?"

The amused question had Elvina swivelling quickly on her heels, and her blue eyes fell upon the laughing features of a dark-haired, red cladded girl who had almost Asian resemblance to her features.

"Professor Musa!"

"And you recognize, gosh. It's been years since all of those things."

"You guys are Winx, its not something easily forgotten." Elvina argued in return, smiling as Musa laughed again and heaved a sigh, nodding in reluctance. "You have a point. I'll be seeing you in class then, young fairy." the fairy of Music bidded with a wave, walking off down the corridor, leaving Elvina to face the entrance to her dormitory once again.

"Time to meet my own dorm mates."


	2. Chapter 2

Taking in the dormitory, she had to admit that it was pretty spacious. Her eyes widened as she placed her suitcase down at her feet, just as the door to the only single bedroom to the dormitory for five opened, and the red-headed girl she had saw when she first stepped out of her carriage. With a shock of red hair and dark piercing eyes, one would expect her to be vibrant and full of life, yet when she spoke, Elvina was surprised to find her anything but as bold as her looks seem to say.

"Hey there. We're dormitory mates, I guess?"

"Looks like it." Elvina replied with a friendly grin, walking up and sticking a hand out as she was wont to do. Her brothers had warned her time and time again, to not be so friendly to everyone, but their warnings were like water off a duck's back. "I'm Princess Elvina of Faylinn, just starting my first year here at Alfea."

"I think we're all first years in this dormitory." she pointed out, although not unkindly. Sticking her tongue out when she noticed the mild blunder she had made, Elvina grinned as the red-head let out a mild laugh. "The name's Mira, Princess Mira of Virikus."

"Land of fire?"

"Volcanoes, actually. Our terrain is full of them. I have one in my backyard, literally."

"Whoever in charge of arranging the dorms must have had a scream putting fire and ice in the same one then." a voice made both girls swivel their heads just in time to meet a platinum blonde girl as she walked in. Noticing the temperature drop a couple degrees lower as she neared, Elvina noticed the wary caution in the way which the new girl regarded Mira as she spoke. "You're not about to flame blast me, are you?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't!" Mira immediately responded, dark eyes widening as she began to viciously shake her head. Perhaps it was the childish innocence the red-headed princess of Virikus portrayed, but the blond female immediately relaxed, and the temperature reverted to normal as she dropped her bag next to where Elvina's had been. "Then that's alright then. I'm still happy we're not sharing a room though."

"My brother thought it would be easier for me to adapt if I got my own room for now, since I'm new."

"You're not my roommate, are you?" Elvina piped up in excitement, and the blond turn to regard her with curiosity, checking the sheet she had with her. "Well, are you Luella?"

"Nope, that would be me!"

The door opened again, and this time a short haired brunette bounced in, cladded in maroon miniskirts and a pink crop top, she was rolling up the wires of her headphones connected to the MP3 player on her waist, shoving them in to her waistband before flashing a grin at the three girls. "Luella of Melody."

"From where Professor Musa came from?" Elvina questioned in surprise, and Luella laughed as she nodded. "Yeap! Looks like I'm not the only one fascinated by the Winx Club, huh?"

"Their legendary in their own right, one would've had to live under a rock not to hear of them."

"My brother calls their stories silly, but I love reading about them on the websites and fansites!" Mira piped up, more exuberant then Elvina has ever seen her for the past 10 minutes they've met. The blond girl laughed with a nod, before finally addressing the other three. "Everyone but me has a name. I'm Caelia of Estrellite."

"Oh, the land of the Arctic's, no wonder you were scared when you heard where I came from." Mira replied with a knowing nod, and Caelia nodded in response, picking up her bag. "Sorry about that, I just tend to be a little wary around fire, out of habit."

"I get it, don't worry about it."

Just as Caelia and Luella were about to head towards their room though, the two doored entrance opened again, and a tall fairy with mid-length dirty blonde hair walked in. Cladded in white shorts and long sleeved royal blue tank, she looked a little harried as she closed the doors behind her. "What's the matter?"

"Had to run. Someone let loose puncture beetles in the hall, and Professor Flora's trying to get them in hand now. It's a mess down there, especially with all the freshmen!"

"Oops. Those were supposed to come out after the freshmen had left."

"Luella!" Caelia admonished, even if all four girls wore identical expressions of amusement.

"I assume you're Ione?" Elvina asked after Luella stuck her tongue out cheekily, and the new girl nodded after straightening her mildly mussed hair and picking up her suitcase to join the congregation in the middle of the dormitory.

"Ione of Concordia, land of Safety and Peace."

"You must be a guardian fairy then!" Mira exclaimed in surprise, much to all of their amusement. "For a newbie, you sure do know a lot, Mira."

"I've had a lot of spare time on my hands in the past few years. I'm looking forward to raiding Alfea's library, the library at home has been raided twice over by me." she responded to Luella's question, before Ione nodded in confirmation. "Well, in training to be one anyway. That's why I'm here."

"And my roommate!" Elvina proclaimed, making everyone laugh at her excited attitude. "Should we get settled in to our rooms? Professor Flora said the welcoming dinner will be held at seven-thirty sharp, and we have two hours till then."

"Two hours? To get ready for a dinner?" Luella shrieked, double-checking the time on the owl wall clock hanging, before more or less ditching everyone as she dashed to the room on the left of the biggest wall, dissapearing behind with only sounds of her scrambling around drifting from behind closed doors.

Staring at the half-closed dormitory Luella and Caelia shared, all eyes turned to the ice princess, who raised a brow as she exchanged looks with everyone, and then shrugged. "Guess she's a fashion diva. We'll see in an hour or two at dinner then. See you girls." she muttered, bracing herself before all of the fairies entered their rooms.

* * *

"Luella, c'mon! We've been waiting for you for fifteen minutes."

"But I really nee-"

"It's a dinner, not a ball! You don't have to match your contact lenses with the color of your platform heels. We're all in shorts and flip flops!" Elvina retorted, as the other girls laughed. Even then, it was another five minutes before Luella stepped out, all decked in army green shorts, black frilled tank and maroon contacts matching with her platform heels, much to her friend's amusement.

"Really, is there such a need? We're all girls here anyway. Wait till the ball with the Red Fountain boys before you pull out your regalia, can't you?" Ione commented off-handedly as they made their way down the stairs.

"First impressions always count, so I'm always dressed my best."

Caelia rolled her eyes at her friend's comment, exchanging looks with Elvina before the two girls sunk in to fits of giggles. Luella glared at the two of them out of the corner of her eye, and then turned her nose up. "Just wait till the ball, then you'll be coming to me to ask for fashion advice."

"Actually, I might. I absolutely fail at matching clothes. And there's going to be a ball? I don't even have a dress!" Elvina proclaimed, to which Ione nodded and asked. "Didn't you know? Its Alfea tradition to have a welcoming ball at the end of orientation week at the start of every semester, and the Red Fountain boys will come as our guests!"

"It's the most anticipated event at the start of every year. I'm thinking most of the reason is due to the Red Fountain boys." Caelia commented with another giggle, and even Mira nodded. "The boys are equally excited anyway. They come in droves every year."

Taking in her friend's words as they all took their place at one of the many long tables provided for the fairies to have their meals, Elvina turned to ask Caelia sitting next to her. "So we dress up for the ball?"

"Well of course! Have you never attended a ball before, Elvina?" Luella jumped in, and the dark haired princess shrugged. "Not really. My parent's aren't keen on throwing balls. I know, Faylinn's the land of celebration and joy, but its _because_ it's the land of celebration, that there's always a party going around somewhere. There's no need to try and divert attention away from those parties by throwing a royal one."

"She has a point."

"Don't worry, Luella's right here. You'll thank me later, but we'll be going shopping tomorrow!"

"Shopping?" Mira echoed, her eyes widening. Luella nodded, and slung an arm around the pint sized, docile princess of Virikus. "And you'll be coming along. That hairstyle of yours is eons out of style. Does Virikus not have hairstylists?"

"Half our citizens have hair singed off from the dragons and fire, and the other half are too busy trying not to get themselves on fire to care." She replied, causing the rest of them to laugh at her sarcasm. The girls were finding themselves surprised at every turn, for quiet as she may be, Mira is a hidden firecracker.

Dinner was a chatty affair, friendships being made and gossips exchanged, that by the end of dinner, the atmosphere was quite a friendly and excited one indeed. The excitement only kicked up a notch when the Principal finally stood up, delivering her usual speech of keeping in line and being in order.

"And now, finally, I'm sure all of you are anxious for the welcoming ball. But there has bee a change this year. Alfea will _not_ be hosting a ball."

"What?!" Luella's shriek could be heard a mile wide, echoing off the walls as eyes swiveled towards the five girls. Caelia and Elvina all but pounced on the fairy from Melody, smothering her as Mira offered everyone an apologetic smile. Griselda shot a disapproving stare at the girls, but ignored them to go on, even as Flora watched their antics in amusement.

"But no ball! That's preposterous! A disaster!" Luella hissed, teary-eyed at the prospect of _not_ meeting any Red Fountain boys. "Don't rush in to things Luella, the Principal's not done yet. Hear her out, would you?" Ione reasoned in a comforting tone, before they all turned their attention back.

"I know some of you are disappointed, but don't be. Because we've instead, received an invite from Red Fountain Academy. They've offered to host our welcoming ball at their place this year instead, at the end of the week. And since it falls in conjunction with All Hallow's Eve, we'll be celebrating that at the same time, so you're all required to come in costume."

"See, there's still a ball Luella. Just a different location, don't fret." All the girls shared the amusement at the vast amount of relief Luella now displayed, thinking that the importance Luella would place on a simple ball a little overwhelming.

"Now remember, you're to behave yourselves at all times at Red Fountain. No underhanded business, and remain polite and proper. There _will _be chaperones posted, so none of-"

"What Principal Griselda _means to say_, is for you girls to have fun at the ball. We'll all be there with you, but we're needing some fun too, so have heart." Flora piped in, ignoring Griselda's stiff glare, before waving a hand to dismiss the students, their excited chatter filling the hall as they all left.

"Loosen up Miss Griselda. So many years, and you're still so uptight. Just let the girls have fun for the night." Flora offered with a smile, laughing as Griselda walked off, and her place taken by her friends.

"Did you notice the girls? The ones staying in our old dormitory?"

"Mhhm. I noticed them when I checked them in, they're all in our old dormitory, and their mix-up is delightful. There's even that girl from your realm, Musa."

"Which girls?" Tecna wondered, leaning against the emptying table. Having been cooped up working on the technological fault that had glitched the school's system that afternoon, she hadn't managed to see any of the new students till dinnertime, and was too engrossed in trying to figure out the system glitch that was still unsolved, to even notice any of the new students.

"Elvina of Faylinn, Mira of Virikus, Caelia of Estrellite, Ione of Concordia and Luella of Melody. The five of them have become friends in an incredibly short time, and their all staying in our old rooms. Doesn't that sound familiar, Tecna?" Musa explained with a playful nudge, grinning as Flora pulled out her cellphone.

"The other girls would be delighted to hear of this. Conference call in my room?" she suggested with a grin, a suggestion that had Tecna and Musa grinning. "Lead the way! I just hope Bloom managed to bully Sky in to taking his turn to rock the baby to sleep tonight. Rajah keeps the weirdest feeding and waking hours, really!"


	3. Chapter 3

"She's been at it for the past two days. As soon as orientation session for the day is over, she's digging out her closet."

"Speaking of which, just how deep does her closet go? Any deeper and she's going to find the entrance to Narnia." Caelia commented with a flick of her brows, and Mira muffled her laughter behind her fingers as Elvina rolled her eyes. "Narnia. Pfft. I wonder who came up with nymphs and dryads who can't leave their trees and rivers for far."

"Nymph Daphne would've threw a fit if she heard that." Ione mentioned, to which Mira jabbed a finger at Ione, wagging it. "Princess Daphne, you mean."

"Good point, she is reinstated and corporeal now."

"And has been for the past couple of years Ione, c'mon buck up." Elvina retorted with a grin, before the four pair of eyes turned back to the door which had been left ajar for the past hour or so ever since they had returned from their tour around the school grounds. With the large expanse Alfea was built on, it had taken them two days to tour and cover everything, and with a day left to the ball at Red Fountain, Luelle was entertaining all of them going crazy over her outfit.

"Yes! Finally!"

"Oh, has she finally got it?" Mira piped up, the only one who wasn't occupied as they all lounged in the common room waiting for Luella. The moment the door squeaked, four pairs of eyes swivelled from being occupied to the door, and Mira squealed when she saw what Luella had finally picked, a red and black dress she planned to modify in to a costume.

"Luella, that's gorgeous!" Ione proclaimed.

"Not too simple?"

"Nope, it's perfect." Elvina murmured with a grin. With a happy squeal, Luella did a happy twirl before popping back in to her room, appearing a minute later in her normal outfit again. "Well c'mon!"

"To where?" Ione asked, when Luella picked up Mira and Elvina's hands and started tugging them towards the exit.

"To Magix! We have one day to get your outfits, and Mira needs a makeover!"

"Not 'we', I have a dress just fine." Caelia proclaimed, but then grinned a cheeky grin as she stepped over to stand next to Luella. "She has a point though. You two need dresses, and we need dinner. Pizza, anyone?"

"I'm there if there's food!"

* * *

The streets of Magix were crowded, and while it made the shopping atmosphere so much more fun, by the time the girls could finally sit down and rest their feet for dinner, they were exhausted.

"I never knew shopping could take so much out of you." Mira groaned, leaning back in her seat after a huge gulp of her soda. Laughing as she rifled through the bags, Luella finished making sure they had everything before she took up her own soda and sipped at it. "Well, at the very least we finished before the day was over. I can't imagine shopping before All Hallow's Eve tomorrow."

"Does that mean we have nothing to do at all, tomorrow?" Elvina popped in. Caelia nodded, as Ione served everyone a slice of pizza. "We don't. Technically, it's supposed to be for us to get ready for the ball, but since we already have everything here, I don't think we need that much time."

"What time would we be leaving for Red Fountain the following day, anyway?"

"Evening. We have to get there before nightfall, the Red Fountain guys have a surprise for us at dusk apparently."

"Y'know, since we get gifts from the boys every year during our welcoming ball, don't you think it's a good idea for us to bring some to them this year?" Elvina began to muse.

"You have a point there-" Ione began, only to get cut off when a different voice piped up, excited and pleased in its tone. "That's a very good idea Princess Elvina." Surprised, the girls turned to find Musa and Tecna standing side by side, shopping bags in hand as they regarded the five girls.

"In fact, could we put you girls in charge of finding a gift for the Red Fountain boys?"

"It's a bit of a rush, but I've got to admit, Flora and Griselda probably didn't even think about that. It's only right afterall, since they do bring us gifts every year as you said." Tecna continued. A little at a loss for words at being addressed by not one, but two of the Winxes at the same time, Caelia quickly came to Elvina's rescue with a gracious smile and an agreement, before the two Professor's left, and Mira laughed as she nudged the shocked Elvina.

"They're gone, stop gaping like a duck."

"Now we have to get back in to that throng and find a gift for the boys. What does one gift to a bunch of hero-training males anyway?" Luella said, playing with her fry with a woebegone look.

"Why the sad face, Lu?"

"Because I'm only good at shopping for myself! I'm horrible at gifts, I never know what to get someone."

"Don't worry, that's my specialty." Ione winked.

* * *

"Where is this place, Ione? I'm surprised you even know how to get here."

"One of my brothers brought me here. It's where we get the more... elusive stuff, spells and such we need for protection purposes."

"Elusive?" Caelia echoed, arching a curious brow, but Ione shrugged as she brushed the question off, and then motioned for the rest of her friends to follow her, as they began to stroll through the musty, dim alleyway. Small stalls were set up at corners, but even their vendors seemed dodgy, and Mira clung to Ione's shadow, with Caelia and Luella flexing their fingers, ready to fling spells out even if it meant breaking school rules. Personal safety came first, afterall.

Only Elvina stared, bewildered and wide-eyed as she took in the sights and sounds her parents and brothers would've never let her seen should they be around. "Elvi! C'mon, don't wander off." Ione's admonishing voice brought her attention back, only for the princess of Faylinn to scurry towards her friends, realizing they were now far ahead of them.

"Just because I brought you guys here, doesn't mean its safe. But desperate times calls for desperate measures. Don't wander off again Elvina, now c'mon." Ione chided, with Elvina sheepishly looking downwards as the five of them entered a small, musty shop.

"Brenton, I need a gift for a bunch of macho guys."

Mira giggled despite the situation, at Ione's description of the people they were gifting, but the four remained otherwise silent as Ione bartered for their gift, returning to them a good 10 minutes later with a brown sack about the size of a rucksack.

"What's in that?" Luella asked, curiosity clear from all of them, yet Ione waved it away. "I'll explain once we're back in our dormitory. Now c'mon, lets get o-"

Before Ione could finish her sentence though, a loud explosion happened just a street away from them, before cacophony and chaos took over the already dodgy area. Trying to stick together was a futile exercises as people ran, either trying to get to the occurence or away, but whichever one it was, the five girls were easily knocked apart.

Trying not to get trampled, her small size did not help matters one bit, and it wasn't long till Elvina found herself pushed against the wall. But she still would've tried to get back to her friends normally, had she not hear a loud shriek she easily recognized.

"Mira!" the dark-haired fairy exclaimed, recognizing the shrill voice of the docile princess easily. Already gentle and soft spoken, a chill took her when she realized what trouble her friend could be in, and it was only then, left with no choice, did Elvina channel her inner Winx, and gained her wings within a flash of light.

A two pieced outfit, the top half was a royal purple, heartshaped tube that clung to her upper body, ending just below her ribs and leaving her torso bare. The lower half was a white tutu, flaring and falling to her mid-thigh. Ballet flats adorned her feet, purple with white ribbons wound to her mid-calf, and her purple veined wings easily brought her airborne, before her eyes quickly searched for her friends.

"Mira!" Elvina called out, recognizing the red tresses belonging to the Virikus princess being crushed by the crowds. But it wasn't the crowds which had her friend crying out, but the fact that she was pushed extremely near to one of the many fires breaking out across the alleyway.

"Elvina!" Recognizing her name, the Faylinn dance fairy turned, and blinked in surprise when she found all her friends save Caelia in Winx form, all fluttering as she was above the swarming people. "Where's Caelia?" her automatic question came, but all it took was one jab of Luella's fingers at the breaking fires, for the girl to understand.

"I sent her back to the main street of Magix with the gifts. Let's get Mira and get out of here." Ione explained, and with grim nods, all three girls flew towards the drifting Mira.

Just as they were getting to the small pathway where Mira was getting shoved to though, a hand yanked the red-haired princess out of sight, and the three flying Winxes screeched to a stop mid-flight, exchanging surprised looks. "What happened?"

"We better find out, and quick."

Agreeing, they flew even faster towards the pathway, and hovered just at the entrance when they realized their friend wasn't exactly alone in the alleyway.

"What have we here. Why, you don't look like you belong in Apsara Alley. Oh you innocent babe, you've wandered down the wrong street, haven't you."

Mira was terrified to her core, shivering in fear as she tried to back away from the two identical looking girls. The only thing different between the two were the color of their eyes, one a simple brown, but the other a blood red, evil in its depths. The one who had spoken had the red swirling in her eyes, and Mira's blood ran cold each time their gazes met.

"Stay a-away, I'm warning you. I'm from Alfea, and I can ob-obliterate you!"

"Oh. Feisty. I'd like to see you try." the red eyed one replied, but was held back as the other reached for her shoulder. Before they exchanged a word though, lights glowed in the entrance to Apsara Alley as Ione, Elvina and Luella entered, fierce looks on their features. "Leave her be, or you'll be sorry."

"You'll be the ones who are sorry, you miserable little-"

"Sister. Remember what she told us about the Alfea fairies." the brown eyed one warned in a drawl, but that seemed to be enough to hold the more angered one back it seems. Considering her companion's words for a second, the two vanished seconds later before any of the fairies could do a thing, but deciding that Mira's well-being came first before trying to chase after strangers, they huddled around a shivering Mira, embracing her as they noticed how pale she had become.

"Come with me, and you guys will be fine." Ione murmured, after they had managed to sufficiently calm the Virikus princess down. Using a protection spell (and dreading facing Principal Griselda when they got back), Ione covered the four of them with her shield, and led them towards the exit where Caelia stood waiting for them.

"I'm sorry I can't be there Mira, but it was so hot and red an-"

"It's alright Caelia, I understand. We're new at this, and you weren't ready. You still stood here to wait for me, right? Mira cut in, hugging a distraught and guilt-ridden Caelia.

"I think, that all Mira wants now is to get home. Shall we, girls?" Elvina suggested gently, to which everyone agreed quickly.

"Then let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why, and how did we get roped in to hosting a Halloween ball cum welcoming ball with the Alfea girls again?"

This was a sight to behold, a bunch of well-built, male dominated territory covered in streamers and party paraphernalia, in the middle of it all a dark-haired male observed with amusement as two dirty blond heads tried to figure out the finer details to trying to tie an appropriate streamer wreath – and failing miserably at it.

"Don't ask me. I thought you guys were all for it when Professor Codatorta suggested it. Why the long faces?" he grinned, tossing another streamer at their heads. Their heads turned as a laugh signaled someone entering the doorway of the Grand Ball room in Red Fountain Academy, and the friends grinned as the tanned, copper brown haired male entered with a bunch of black and orange balloons in his arms.

"It goes against everything they've been brought up with to work on such delicate stuff, Roane. You should know them. Since when have you known Elias and Spencer to be _delicate_?" he pointed out, and the two tanner ones laughed again when they saw the wry frown the pair on the marble ground wore.

"He does have a point. Why don't you guys let Prince Charming over there work his magic instead?" Roane suggested, jerking his head towards a platinum blonde male standing in a corner, making what seemed to be magical dark pixies and dancing pumpkins appear everywhere.

"Hey Marseille! Are those supposed to be real?" the copper-haired one yelled across the floor.

"Don't be stupid Moray, you know my charms are only illusions and a trick to the eye. None of these are corporeal at all." Came the smart reply, the blonde tossing a glare from his ice blue eyes at them. Shooting a good-natured, amused smile right back at the male who looked as if he walked straight out of a fairytale, Moray turned back to his friends. "Why don't they just let him handle decorations single-handedly? Everything will end up being an illusion, but at least they'll look good."

"Because, charms and illusions can only last so long. The more I put up, the shorter the time period will be. Besides, I'll get tired if I work too much of my magic, and then I'll have dark circles under my eyes for the ball tomorrow!" Marseille sauntered up to reply, his words causing Roane to scoff before he murmured under his breathe. "And that must not happen, for all that is holy. Because it would be the end of the world if Prince Charming got dark circles for a party."

Moray shot his best friend a calculated look of warning, but luckily for them, Marseille had become engrossed in ensuring his nails had not chipped in the process of working his charms, and didn't catch Roane's words, nor how Elias and Spencer were chortling and trying to control their need to dissolve in to laughter from where they sat on the ground.

"But decorations aside, is everything else ready?"

"Should be. We've got the band, the refreshments are ready to go, and the Owl is positioned on ground, ready to bring the -"

"I'm not talking about that, Moray. We're _sophomores_; we're not supposed to be in charge of planning; only helping. I'm talking about your outfits, are you guys all ready to go?" Marseille cut in, his eyes stopping on each of his friends in turn, and letting out a groan when he saw the wide-eyed look Elias and Spencer wore, like deer caught in headlights.

_And this is why; they were still friends with Marseille_. Roane thought in amusement. Even if he wanted to strangle the insufferable, beyond vain and altogether impossibly self-centered Marseille most of the times, like Moray, he knew Marseille was a loyal friend. That, plus he reminded the other four buff, manly men who are capable of forgetting the finer details all too often. And for a bunch of guys who only had other guys to hang out with, that part was crucial.

"None of you?"

"I'm not going in one."

"But Ro-"

"No buts, Marseille. I'll put on the black domino mask you made me get for the masquerade two years ago, but that's it." Roane insisted, his eyes flashing when Marseille tried to argue. Knowing the volatile male though, the blond knew better then to argue, and instead turned to Moray, who immediately held up his palms in surrender. "I have one, sort of. I'm going as a satyr."

"Oh, that sounds great! Now, the two of you." Like an avenging mother, Marseille turned to the two cowering Magix inhabitants, who had little choice left. "Must we?" Spencer managed to squeak out. Not that he should've bothered, because when Marseille insisted on decking someone out in costume for Halloween, people like Elias and Spencer stood no chance in saying no.

* * *

The atmosphere was electric, and fairies were not the only 'beings' present at the food of the Red Fountain Academy, as the Alfea students awaited their turns to be brought up to the school for heroics suspended in the sky via their transport system, the Owl.

Everything from gypsies to Snow White was present, the Alfea girls having went all out in gathering their costumes, mostly to impress the Red Fountain boys. Off in a corner gathered, were five figures huddled together, still discussing under their breath, as they more or less closed off everyone else around them.

"We still haven't figured out who that was huh?" a bumblebee asked, her wire-wound wings moving along with her as she glanced at each of her friends.

"Nope, but do we have to? Maybe they really were just petty thieves looking to cause havoc." A bunny replied. The bumblebee wore a skeptical look though, one that was mirrored by the Gypsy right next to her. "I doubt it Mira, they went off right after they found out we were from Alfea."

"So maybe they've heard of how powerful the fairies from Alfea are?" another one asked, only for the Gypsy to shake her head. "Not if we're freshmen, which we are. They shouldn't have ju- What exactly are you supposed to be dressed as, Elvina?"

"Can't you see, Lu?"

"No. I wish I had known you were going to wear this. I would've staged an intervention." Luella blanched, looking as Elvina twirled in her white dress and red cloak, its hood drawn up just enough to hide her hair and rest on the top of her forehead. "What's wrong with it?"

"I think it's a pretty dress." Mira spoke up loyally for her friend, her bunny ears bouncing as she nodded.

"But that's just it. It's _just a dress_. Halloween costumes are supposed to be more extravagant then this!" Luella protested, and Caelia laughed, shifting the bumblebee wings out of the way before patting Luella on her shoulder. "Leave it be, she looks fine. As long as there's no major fashion disasters, you should be thankful."

"Caelia's right," Ione spoke up, grinning as she shifted her skirts so the red hearts all printed in the middle down her body of her black tube showed easily. "besides, it's almost our turn already for the ride up."

"Remind me again, why aren't we flying up?" Elvina asked.

"Because we haven't earned our wings. That, and the boys want to be gentlemen and pick us to the doorstep, so I say we let them." Caelia responded cheekily, and the laughter was a harmony of five voices as the five girls boarded the ship.

Hearing the sound, Musa grinned and nudged Flora, who shared an amused smirk with Tecna. "It's a pity Stella, Bloom and Aisha can't see this."

"They sounded excited enough over the call last night."

"Hey, wasn't that friend of yours here tonight?"

"Oh yeah, one of my family friend's son attends Red Fountain. I'll be seeing Moray tonight, I guess."

"A guy?" Tecna raised a brow, and then laughed when Flora rolled her eyes. "One who's at least a decade younger than me? And don't let Helia hear that!"

"You're worried about Helia? Please, until you've had to deal with a husband like Riven, you don't have the right to say anything." Musa retorted, and Tecna laughed as she draped an arm around each friend. "Sorry, Timmy's too sweet most of the time."

"Rub it in, why don't you. Get moving miss I – live – with – Prince – Charming, we need to get in the last trip!" Musa retorted, and the same laugh echoed as the three moved off, a harmony of a different kind, one that missed having three extra voices in its cacophony.

Two different generations of friends, one set whose lives have already unfolded, another whose life had just begun. But regardless of their current position in life, the coming year is set to bring them a whole different type of surprise, one that may shock old and new friends alike.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you _doing here_?!"

The loud hiss from the back of their entourage stopped all the girls in their tracks, and they paused in their walk towards the Grand Ballroom to look back, noticing the distressed tone in Elvina's voice as she reached in to the basket that completed her Little Red Riding Hood costume, and pulled out a silver furred marsupial.

"Elvina! What is that?" Mira squeaked in surprise, as Caelia and Ione could only gape, whilst Luella squealed in delight and dashed forward to stroke its furry head.

"This…" the girl started, staring at the wide-eyed sugar glider, and then sighed and loosened her hold so the squirrel-like creature could dart to her shoulder. "This is Castien, and he's my pet sugar glider. He's _supposed_ to still be in my castle back at Faylinn, but he's somehow managed to sneak his way here."

"How?" they asked, more out of surprise than anything, but Elvina could only shrug helplessly. "There's something magical about Castien, but none of us have ever figured out how or what. Be rest assured though, what my stubborn sugar glider wants, he gets. And he must have wanted to follow me to school pretty badly."

"He picked an amazing night to appear here then." Ione noted wryly, and Elvina groaned again, picking up the sugar glider from the top of her head and glaring at him as she flipped her basket open. "Stay here tonight, please Castien. I'll let you have free reign in my room when we get back okay, just _please_, stay."

Staring at the wide eyes of her sugar glider, Elvina bit her lip, not at all sure if she could trust her feisty pet. Sometimes she wondered if this was how her parents felt like when they had to deal with her… but did she really have a choice. Crossing her fingers and sending fervent prayers that Castien wasn't about to embarrass them all, she let the cover of her wicker basket close, and motioned everyone forward with reassuring words.

Although whether or not the reassurance was for her friends or for herself was a highly debatable issue.

* * *

"Are you sure they'll be here?"

"Trust me, they will."

"Well then, dear sister, shall we begin?"

* * *

Entering the ballroom, Moray smothered a laugh when he caught sight of Marseille (dressed as a knight, surprise surprise) standing next to what appeared to be a fox and a leprechaun. "Does Spencer have a _tail_?" he couldn't help but ask, moving his own druid costume out of the way as he glanced in amusement at the bushy tail Marseille had charmed to be attached to his friend's back.

Spencer on the other hand, shot Moray a dark look, and instinctively move so that his back faced a wall, his brooding face quite unlike his usual jovial attitude. Marseille beamed with pride at Moray's question, and nodded, as Elias laughed along with Moray.

"Don't laugh just yet Elias, you're in _tights_." the dark-haired male tease, and almost immediately, Elias's laughter dissolved in to a dark look that matched Spencer's. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice." He muttered.

"Not a chance, my friend. Its white, against a green suit. I would've to be _blind_ to not notice that."

"Why does he get to go off scot free?" Spencer whined to Marseille, and Moray clicked his tongue as he slung an arm over Spencer. "Because Roane would burn Marseille's brows if he tried to insist, and can you imagine Prince Charming over here without brows?"

"Disaster in the making!" They chorused, a running joke that had them all laughing despite Marseille's haughty gaze. Rolling his eyes at his friends, the blond looked in to the slowly filling great hall, and spoke. "Let's go in already, looks like our guests are all here."

* * *

The hall was decorated akin to a magical forest, with sparkling pixies floating to provide the magical atmosphere despite the already well lit ballroom, and the girls spent a good minute or two in silence, marveling over the amazing decorations as they entered with the rest of the Alfea girls.

Falling in step just behind the professors who were serving as chaperones for the night, they were so engrossed in taking in the sights that they didn't even realize the rest of their classmates had dispersed to enjoy the party, until the five of them had to come to a sudden stop as Flora was stopped by a greeting.

"Oh, hey Moray! I see you've chosen to get in touch with Lynphea for the night." She greeted with a grin, and laughed as the druid-dressed Red Fountain male gestured to herself, and said "You chose the same, did you not?" Which she had, indeed. Dressed as a rose, the petals formed the skirt and a white tube complemented Flora's earthy complexion completely, making Moray grin as he continued "It's a pity Helia isn't around to see this."

"Our babysitter wasn't free, so he had to look after Rowan and Daisy. The twins are a bit finicky now with who picks them up, so it's hard to find someone."

"I see." He murmured, and then peeked across her shoulders to grin with a sneaky tinge to it when he saw the five girls eyeing him with interest, a sneak that did not go unnoticed by Flora. "Hey, watch it. Those are my students you're eyeing."

"Freshmen from Alfea?"

"Yes, but don't think we're easy to bully just cause we're freshmen." Luella retorted heatedly, annoyed at how he seemed to think they were easy pickings. Tecna and Musa laughed at Luella's response, and the subsequent harried shushing's of the rest of her friends, as Flora smiled and smirked at a very amused Moray. "You heard her. Bring them around if you must, but don't try anything funny or I'll tattle on you."

"Right-o, ma'am!" Moray mock saluted, grinning whilst the three Winxes walked away before he approached the five girls, noting Luella's wary but defiant gaze with interest. "Hey there, I'm Moray of Lynphea."

"Oh, no wonder Professor Flora knew you!" Caelia piped up, and Moray just laughed as he nodded. "Yeap. Flora and I are friends, because our families are pretty close. In fact, I've been there for both her wedding and the first birthday parties of her twins."

"Does that mean you know the rest of the Winxes?" Elvina asked, to which Moray shrugged. "Not all of them. I know the three at Alfea, but not the royal ones. They rarely leave their kingdoms, plus I'm only on close terms with Flora."

"Er, guys?"

All eyes turned to Mira when she suddenly spoke up, her voice a tad bit louder than usual as she gave everyone uncertain looks. "I'll meet up with you guys in a bit? I… have to go to the toilet." Without waiting for a response, Mira hurried away in the midst of the rest of her friends exchanging confused looks.

"What's with her?"

"She doesn't know anyone here, does she?" Ione questioned, and got a negative answer. "I better go after her." Her instincts as a guardian fairy of protection kicked in, but before Ione could move, Caelia lay a hand on her arm and shook her head, Elvina stepping up next to her friend to agree.

"But-"

"I think our new friend may require more protection from you, Ione." Elvina pointed out, grinning as she motioned at Luella shooting daggers from her eyes at Moray. Raising a brow at the animosity Luella had directed at the male, she asked "What did he do to get Lu so riled up?"

Caelia shrugged, responding "You know how Luella hates being thought of as helpless. I think he got himself in trouble the moment he had that predatory look on us when we first met with the Professors." The ice fairy mused, and Ione rolled her eyes good naturedly, at a loss of what to do with their rash friend before she nodded.

"Go after Mira and make sure she's fine. You know how she is, she'll get trampled by these Red Fountain guys before she knows it. I'll make sure Luella doesn't scratch Moray's face out."

Nodding, the girls split up, with Ione staying right by Luella's side to try and make sure no battles broke out, as both Caelia and Elvina weaved through the thickening crowd in Red Fountain's great hall, keeping their eyes peeled for their friend.

"Well, the bathroom was in the other direction, the fact that Mira headed this way is enough of an indication that she wasn't heading for the bathroom at all, I'm sure." Caelia surmised, after five minutes of futile searching. Nodding her agreement, Elvina shifted the basket she held for her Little Red Riding Hood outfit, and roamed the area with her eyes again.

As if suddenly remembering the fact that her basket was supposed to have some weight in it though, the girl gave a gasp as she realized how light it was, and a quick check affirmed her suspicions that her pet sugar glider was indeed missing. "Caelia! Castien is gone!"

"Again? Isn't there a charm you can put on him to prevent him from disappearing?"

"That's the first thing I'll ask Professor Flora for after the party, but I need to get him back now!"

"And we need to find Mira too."

"You go find Mira, I'll go get Castien before he causes any trouble." Elvina suggested, and left with no choice, the two girls parted ways as well, with Elvina heading for open spaces since her sugar glider hated being trampled on. Keeping her eyes peeled on the ground, she didn't even notice she was heading for an open balcony until her head knocked against the marble rail, and a rush of cold air that pushed the red hood off her, revealing her obsidian hair as she fell off balance.

Elvina would've fallen flat on her bottom, had a pair of arms not quickly stabilized her by her shoulders, holding her until her balance returned and she straightened up on her own feet again, turning around to thank the person only to be greeted by a black domino and a head of dark hair much akin to her own.

But what caught Elvina off guard the most and had her words get stuck in her throat, was a pair of red eyes that were faintly familiar, staring at her through the eye slits of the domino. "T-thank you."

"Careful, it's a good thing you're not tall enough or you would've fallen off the railing." His brooding voice came as a reply, sounding oddly mysterious, a fact which Elvina quickly attributed to the mask he was wearing. Chuckling at his veiled jibe, she replied "It's a good thing my shortcomings in the height department has some use, after all." She paused, and then couldn't help but ask. "As far as I know though, it's a costume party, and not a masquerade for the night. Why the mask?"

"Oh, this?" he briefly touched the black mask on his nose, and then chuckled, a throaty sound that seemed to inexplicably tinge Elvina's interest. "My friend tried to get me in a costume, but… I'm not one to dress up. I tried to appease him with this. It was either a mask, or you would've probably met a walking goblin tonight."

"Oh, am I to assume the leprechaun and the druid are friend's of yours then?"

"Marseille's work is legendary." He replied, his chuckle a full blown laugh now. "You've met them?"

"Only the druid. The leprechaun was hard to miss with the white tights, but I only caught sight of him on the way in."

"Oh, the druid isn't a work of Marseille's, but I guess Moray has a flair of his own."

"Indeed he does. But he seems to have incurred the annoyance of a friend of mine. Is he always that confident with girls?" Elvina couldn't help but ask, and the mysterious guy shrugged as he looked over his shoulders. "I guess. Moray has a streak of confidence in him a mile wide, but he's a good guy. He calls it being friendly."

"Luella doesn't like friendly guys then." She replied with a laugh, and stuck her hands out. "But we're pretty friendly too. I'm Elvina of Faylinn, currently dressed as Little Red Riding Hood."

"I could've guessed. I've got no particular costume in general, but the name is – "

"Castien!" Elvina squeaked in the midst of his introduction. Caught off guard, he blinked in surprise. "No, the name isn't – "

"I mean my pet! The sugar glider on your head! Quick, get it be – No, Castien come back here!" and before he could continue, the girl had dashed off after the chipmunk like creature who had bounded off in to the ballroom again, leaving the male standing on the balcony, looking out of place with an offered palm to no one in particular.

Blinking in surprise through his domino, Roane ended up smiling after getting over his surprise, sliding the previously hanging hand in to his pocket as he eyed the red-hooded girl dashing and weaving between party guests. Roane was known to be uptight, serious, brooding and someone who kept people at arms length, but the girl… she made him smile, and it was something not many could take credit for.

"Elvina of Faylinn? Worry not, I'll find you again." He murmured, surprising even himself at the sudden desire to know more of the girl with the infectious smile, whilst he wandered back in to the ballroom.


	6. Chapter 6

She had meant to find her brother, but while there was no reason to keep it a secret, Mira hadn't particularly wanted her friends to find out her brother was a star student and sophomore here at Red Fountain, and had invented the flimsy excuse to look for him herself. After 10 minutes of searching and avoiding any other form of socializing though, Mira was beginning to thoroughly regret not being able to bring her friends along, when she still hadn't been successful in locating her brother.

Nervously worrying her lip now as she scanned face after face in the crowded ballroom, the girl found herself as if transported to a different space, when she suddenly stepped in to a connecting hallway which had branches that formed canopy overhead, fairy lights dancing and creating a mesmerizing sight.

Floating candles and pumpkins completed the All Hallows Eve look, but it was the fruit bats which held her attention. Instinctively, the girl reached out to touch it, but paused midway when a voice spoke up. "Don't. They're only illusions, and I would be sorry to see your fantasy crushed when your hands pass through its image."

Surprised, Mira quickly turned around in the otherwise empty hallway, and blinked in shock, unable to recover her voice when she saw who was possibly the most handsome man she's ever seen in her short life. Shocked speechless, her eyes could only follow his trek as he approached her with a suave smile that pretty much took her breathe away.

"Are you one of the visiting Alfea girls?"

Muted nod.

"You're a little out of the way then, aren't you? This way leads to the private quarters for the guys here. I don't think your destination was one of our rooms, unless…" he trailed off, and it took a while before his meaning sank in, and Mira blushed before vigorously denying his unspoken question. "No! I was… looking for my brother, actually."

"Your brother? He studies here?" the handsome blond asked, and Mira nodded, all the while avoiding his gaze. She was already rendered partially speechless by his presence, she didn't want to imagine looking in to those blue eyes of his. "I'm Marseille of Gullveig. What's your brother's name? I probably know who he is."

His question fell on deaf ears though, as Mira's brain just registered his name and origin, and the puzzle piece clicked in to place. No wonder he was so good looking. Gullveig was the land of Mythology and Fairytales, where all the myths for fairies on Earth originated from. Stories were that they had the most beautiful landscapes and gorgeous creatures, not to mention drop dead good looking inhabitants.

"Miss?"

"Mira!"

The two came simultaneously, but the call of her name reverberated throughout the empty hallway, and the young girl turned in surprise when she heard her name being called, and her eyes fell on a guy in pure black, including a black domino. Before she could respond though, a sharp scream from the outside of the castle distracted them, and without a word, all three exchanged looks before joining everyone else in going outside to see what was going on

* * *

After following her precocious sugar glider back in to the ballroom, she had somehow managed to lose sight of the distinctly colored rodent, and all Elvina could do was curse and dart out a side door she had spied his bushy tail disappearing out of again, before she found herself alone in a dimly lit portion of the gardens surrounding the suspended Red Fountain Academy.

It was unsightly for a girl in a dress and heels to be crouched on the semi-damp grass ruffling for a wayward sugar glider, really, but it wasn't as if one Elvina of Faylinn had a choice, really. The only person she could blame was herself – and how much of a rascal her pet could be. Seriously, why didn't she settle for a nice, non-magical kitten or puppy when she had the chance?

"Castien, c'mon. Stop running away! I know you're curious but we'll come back and explore Red Fountain together some other day okay? Not on the All Hallow's Eve Party night, please." If pleading worked, she would've done it ages ago, but by now Elvina would try everything, and yes that included talking to her pet… who was probably perched on a tree somewhere out of earshot anyway.

Midway through ruffling through the bushes though, Elvina suddenly froze and sat up when she heard the rustle of skirts, something which she shouldn't be hearing because… weren't all the Alfea girls inside the hall?

Wondering if she was going to catch a couple in the middle of a tryst, Elvina quickly shrank in to the shadows, not wanting to ruin a good moment when a couple of dark figures began approaching a corner in the building outskirts. But the ones who emerged weren't one of either gender, but two girls of identical height, built and weight, features even.

Stifling a gasp when she saw the two pairs of eyes, one red and one brown, the girl realized that these were the two girls they had ran in to that day in the dodgy alley buying the gifts for Red Fountain with her friends. But what were they doing here?

Curious, now that her surprise had subsided, Elvina frowned as she crouched further in to the depths of darkness, careful to keep her eyes peeled and ears perked to catch the snatches of their conversation, watching as the two identical females watched the festivities going on inside.

"Too happy. It's painful to even stand in such close proximity with them." The brown eyed one murmured, and her companion laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Patience, sister."

"How much more patience must we practice Amandine? We've been waiting on Marigold's orders for forever."

"Tonight, Alyssa. It is why we're here. Look there." Her fingers scraped the window, as she pointed, and for the first time in forever, the reincarnation of pain and despair had a ghost of a smile cross her lips, as her eyes fell on the laughing features of Flora of Lynphea, who stood in a corner with her friends, Musa and Tecna.

"Three out of six. Not too bad I guess."

"It's the best we can get. The royals will have to be settled at a later date." The one named Amandine replied with a caustic smile, a tone that sent shivers up Elvina's spine. Creeped out, she figured she better warn her professors. Even if she didn't know what they were up to, whatever it was is sure to be no good.

Making up her mind, Elvina crouched down, prepared to crawl away when a furry being dropped on her head. Already tensed and wound up as tight as a screw, the surprise made Elvina squeal, exposing herself to the two dark spirits as she fell out of the bush she had been crouched in, and her Castien fell on her chest, much to Elvina's aghast shock.

"You have no sense of tact, nor time don't you Castien?" she hissed, scooping up her sugar glider and scrambling up just as the two whirled on her, bitter contempt in their eyes. The hatred that emanated from them sent cold shocks as she met their blazing eyes, one brown and one red.

"Aren't you that fairy we met the other day?"

"The very same." Elvina retorted, trying to muster up some bravado as she tucked Castien in to her side pocket and met their glare head on, even if she was shivering in her shoes. "And the rest of Alfea is just behind those walls, as well as the Red Fountain Academy students. I suggest you leave now, or face serious consequences."

The laugh the one Elvina remembered being named Alyssa was cold, colder than the tundra winters Elvina remembered on her holidays to Caelia's land. "You think your little threats are going to work on me, little fairy? Well too bad."

Maybe trying to meet her gaze with a defiant one of her own was a bad idea. The next thing Elvina knew after trying to bore holes in her eyes with her own, was an excruciating pain that shot through her and brought her to her knees, as she gave an involuntary scream, unable to help herself.

But maybe that scream did some good after all, as the next moment, the students from Alfea and Red Fountain alike, began streaming through the doors. And as expected, Ione as the guardian fairy of protection, was the first to react.

Before the professors even got near to the site, with her own powers, Ione had been able to detect Elvina in trouble, and channeled her inner Winx immediately. In a jumpsuit of white, her hair in a high ponytail and royal blue lining her outfit, a murmur of 'Shields of Justice' brought a gleaming silver protective shield beaming out from the royal blue device on her right forearm.

Diving straight at Elvina's crouched form, the Faylinn princess only felt a minor form of relief from the mental pain as Ione descended in front of her to bring her shield upwards and blocking the direct line Alyssa had with Elvina, breaking their mental contact.

"Elvina, you okay?"

"Not really. Better now." Her reply was groggy at best, but by then the inhabitants were all spilling out on the fields, and the Professors were jumping in to action, the forefront of which were the three former Winx Club members in their Sirenix form, flying with a purpose at Amandine and Alyssa.

"You don't remember us do you?" Amandine's drawl rang loud and clear as the three Sirenix fairies hovered above them menacingly.

"Does the name Faerydae, ring a bell?" Alyssa continued, mocking them with her laugh as silence met their questions, along with the questioning looks Tecna, Musa and Flora exchanged with each other. "No it doesn't, but that doesn't give you any right to attack our students."

"We'll attack _anyone_ who is on your side, Tecna of Zenith." Amandine sneered. "But who I want to attack, is _you most of all_!" and without warning, a blast of red accompanied with a loud 'Diaspro Destruction!" flashed at Tecna, knocking her out of the air without warning.

"Tecna!" Musa and Flora symphonied, diving after their falling friend, but having to dodge as similar red flashes were aimed at them. Everyone could only watch in horror as an unconscious Tecna fell to the ground, and the consequences would've been pretty bad had a certain leprechaun not leapt forward to catch her unconscious form just before it hit the ground.

"Good catch Elias." Moray cheered, but Spencer just laughed and nudged his cheering friend. "I'm quite sure he was motivated by more than just his want to be chivalrous."

And while the inside joke would've had all five Red Fountain boys laughing, the situation wasn't exactly one that was conducive for joviality, the two dark sisters still standing with electrical balls crackling on their palms, and identical smirks on their lips.

"Who are you?"

"The people of Faerydae, the ones you wiped out along with the destruction of Cloud Tower and the Legendarium. Remember that?"

The silence was palpable, before Flora spoke up. "You're a witch."

"But that's impossible! TheWinxes wiped out all witches years ago, after the havoc Selina tried to cause with the Legendarium!" Mira spoke up from where she stood on the steps, wanting to help Caelia and Luella in assisting Ione and Elvina off the main grounds, but being held back by her brother.

"We were revived."

"By who?"

"By one you no need to know. But rest assured Winxes, we will be back. And we will have our revenge." The sinister threat was given, and the two vanished as they smashed the electrical balls to the ground and disappeared in black smoke. Tension hung in the air, but since they were gone, there was nothing left to do but recoup, and that was exactly what they did.

"Are you alright Elvie?" Mira's worried voice penetrated the hazy cloud across Elvina's head, still clouded from the mental pain Alyssa had given her. Giving a wane smile, the girl straightened up with Caelia and Ione's assistance, getting to her feet despite being a little wobbly, and gave a nod. "Yeap, fine as the rai- What are you doing here?" she suddenly said in shock, making her friends confused as she seemed to stare directly at the black masked male standing next to Mira.

Before he could respond though, the male's attention was caught as he looked up, and then excused himself to run over to where people gathered around an awakening Tecna, followed closely by the girls as everyone tried to make sure the Zenith fairy was fine.

"Tecna?"

"I'm fine Flora. I'll be fine. But you noticed those two, right?"

"Yeah. Their twin sisters, that's for sure. One controls physical pain, that one got us. The one who attacked Elvina was the one with mental powers."

"Amandine and Alyssa, if I got their names right." Musa murmured, and silence descended as she trailed off, before Flora broke the quiet. "Alright, everyone get back inside. We'll help get Tecna back to get some rest in a guest room, and we'll continue the festivities in a bit, alright?"

"We're still continuing?"

"We're already here, we might as well finish it, right?" Musa reasoned against Luella's surprised question. The logic was there though, and as everyone trickled back in and the three Winxes moved off to the recuperation room, the girls soon found themselves with five Red Fountain boys, familiar yet unknown… well, not all of them.

"Mira, do you know him?" Elvina couldn't help but ask, noticing the black masked guy she had conversed with stood next to her friend.

Noting the abashed look she wore, she raised a questioning brow, and Mira shifted uncomfortably under the stare from four pairs of eyes, and finally crumbled under pressure. "Take off your mask." She muttered, before motioning at him as he untied the ribbon securing his mask. "This is my brother, Roane, Crown Prince of Virikus."

"Roane would do just fine. I don't fancy my title." He continued with a wrinkle of his nose, and gave everyone a polite smile. While Caelia noted the way his gaze seem to linger on Elvina's though, she couldn't help but notice the four other guys still hanging around. "Do you have four other brothers, Mira?"

"Oh, these?"

"Sorry about them. These are my friends." Roane spoke up instead, giving his sister an apologetic grin as his friends strode up, each wearing confident swaggers despite their outfits. "Mr. Handsome over there is Marseille from Gullveig. The two dirty blond fools over there are our two resident troublemakers. The one on the left is Spencer, and the one wearing glasses – "

"Oh, he was the one who saved Professor Tecna, wasn't he!" Caelia exclaimed, recognition flashing out of the blue. The guys immediately chorused in laughter, all save for the bespectacled guy, who scowled and swatted at Spencer, shoving at them to shut up before turning to Caelia with a sheepish grin. "I was the nearest to her when she fell."

"Yeah, _sure_ he was." Moray smirked, and jumped out of another swat from him. "Ignore them, their being idiots. I'm Elias from Magix, and that last fool over there is-"

"Moray, we know." Luelle snapped, much to the boys surprise as they looked mildly taken aback. "Bad blood?" Roane murmured at Elvina, who grinned at him. "Like you wouldn't believe. Would you believe me if I said they just met today?"

"Some people are just not meant to be." He replied with a grin which had Elvina hiding her giggle as they turned their attention back to the group.

"Well now you guys know us, but what about you?"

"I'm Elvina of Faylinn. Mira over there is Roane's sister, except you wouldn't guess with her red hair and black eyes. How does that even make sense anyway?" she asked from genuine curiosity.

"The descendants of the royal throne of Virikus always have colorings that matches fire, but it doesn't matter in which form they surface. My father had black hair and red eyes." The prince explained.

"You would have a field day with Caelia over there then. She's the one with platinum blonde hair and the palest skin around. She's from Estrellite, the land of snow."

"Do not, come near me." She warned with a raised palm at Roane.

"And you're fine with my sister?"

"Mira's not too bad." She replied with a laugh, and gestured at Luella. "Little miss firecracker here with the fashion sense and brown hair is Luella from Melody, like Professor Musa. And the last one over there with the semi-long hair is Ione of Concordia."

"You're the one who jumped in front of Elvina just now?" Roane asked. Elvina grinned at that question, and weaved under the taller form of Roane to give Ione a quick hug. "She's the guardian fairy of safety and peace, so its her nature. But I am grateful nonetheless, Ione."

"I wasn't about to let you sit cold turkey like that you silly goose." She affectionately replied, tapping Elvina on her nose as everyone laughed.

"I guess we better go back in, before the professors begin questioning our absence." Moray announced, receiving everyone's agreement (and a heavy shove from Luella as she stalked past him to get back in first, much to everyone's amusement). The music was a welcome sound after the chaos that had happened, and whilst they walked back, Elvina turned towards her right as Roane fell in step next to her.

"Faylinn?"

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of my land. It's one of the smaller ones, but it's the land of Celebration and Joy."

"So you-"

"I'm the guardian fairy of dance." She replied with a twirl, and then ended up stumbling and almost falling had Roane not reach out to steady her in time, giving her an amused grin as she straightened up sheepishly. "How are you the guardian fairy of dance, when I seem to always be saving you from falling?"

"I'll have you know I'm an exceptional dancer!" she indignantly defended, and Roane smirked and extended an upturned palm as they entered the great hall. "Care to prove your point?"

"With pleasure."


	7. Chapter 7

A girl with an impossible sense of curiosity, as her friends paired off to get drinks, food or to get on the dance floor, Caelia casted one last look at Mira hanging after every last word Marseille said, made a mental note to talk to her little naïve friend, before Elias caught her attention by walking past the two she had been observing. And forever the observant and cheeky one, the pale blonde grinned as she bounded up to Elias whilst he stopped by the punch bowl, and grinned when he looked up at her arrival.

"Caelia, right?"

"Spot on. And you're Elias… now, don't try and lie, but what's the deal with you and Professor Tecna?"

Almost immediately, despite the dim lighting, Caelia giggled when she saw the flush that flooded his cheeks, the male's grip faltering on the ladle he was using to spoon punch in his cup, falling with a splash that made Caelia jump backwards to avoid the splashing juice, and then cheekily smirked as she walked up to Elias. "Oh come on, you're as obvious as day. Don't be ashamed."

"If he's not going to say anything, I'll be glad to explain. Our Elias here has harbored a secret crush on Professor Tecna. He makes it a point to attend every event between Alfea and Red Fountain for that reason, unlike our Prince Roane over there, who tries to avo- Is he dancing?!" Spencer almost did a double take when he spotted the dark haired prince with Elvina on the dance floor.

"Apparently he is. The music's not too bad, but Elvina seems to be having fun too." Luella commented with a grin, and Caelia laughed but quickly directed her attention back to the quiet Elias. "But Elias, Professor Tecna's married!"

"I know I know, to Timmy, the scientist currently working at Zenith Corp offices in Magix. He's a graduate of Red Fountain too, but…"

"To explain it better, Elias here is obsessed with technology." Spencer cut in, and realization dawned on both Luella and Caelia's features as they looked at an abashed Elias, switched to gaze at Tecna conversing with her friends, and back at Elias studying his toes.

"Well… you can't exactly get her, but… you could get to know her better?" Caelia suggested with a coy tune, making all three of them blink in surprise, just as Roane and Elvina walked up to the group. "What's the deal?"

"Caelia's suggesting Elias get to know Professor Tecna better. He harbors a massive crush on her."

"But she's married!" Elvina echoed in an aghast tone after Luella's explanation. The girl from Melody shrugged, not able to explain her friend's ridiculous idea. "Caelia, you can't be serious?"

"I'm not suggesting he go after her! For one, Professor Tecna's way too old, plus I think she's quite happy with her husband. But who knows, she may have friends~"

"Good point. Especially since we don't have anyone from Zenith in our intake, and Elias here is so enraptured by technology."

"You should visit Zenith, you'd love it there!" Elvina suggested, to which Elias gave a wry grin. "Trust me, I want to. But an orphaned child from Magix can't get much cash to visit realms."

"Oh." Caught awkwardly at his explanation of being an orphan, the three girls exchanged panicked glances, and had no idea how to get out of this social faux pas had Spencer not come to their rescue. "An orphaned child of Magix _does_ know plenty about the city itself. No one knows where to get the best hot dogs and soda like me and Elias." He exclaimed with a wink, and Moray laughed as he walked up and caught the last bit.

"He has a point. Between him and Elias, the group of us have gotten the best food in Magix."

"Explains your protruding belly." Luella scoffed, making the guys laugh whilst Elvina giggled and shoved her friend. "Don't be mean Lu, c'mon."

"The belly is worth it, because the food is beyond good, trust me. Hey, it's the weekend tomorrow, how about we bring them out to prove our point?"

"Not such a bad idea. We're going to need some food anyway, since the Red Fountain chef has a day off after working all day for the feast today." Elias and Spencer agreed. Roane opened his mouth, about to reject their invitation when his sister came up next to Marseille just as Elias and Spencer spoke. "Are we invited?"

"Don't be stupid Marseille, of course. And Mira's Roane's little sister, of course she's coming!"

"I didn't say I was going." Roane grumbled, much to everyone's surprise. Having been entertained by his amusing anecdotes and his attempts at being friends while dancing, Elvina blinked in surprise at the drastic change in attitude whilst they were with everyone, but it was Mira who came to the rescue, sidling up next to her brother.

"C'mon Roane, you're going to have to get out. Cooping yourself up in Red Fountain during the school year, and in the castle when you're home, is of no good to yourself or to anyone else." Whilst soft, his sister's voice was comforting and partially pleading, and while Roane was known to be stubborn, moody and brash, the guys were surprised to find out how easily he gave in to his only sister's wishes.

"We're getting a-"

"What?"

"Ione, we're getting a trip to the city tomorrow. The guys are bringing us out to get the best food in Magix." Elvina exclaimed, only to receive a raised brow from Ione. Being the one who knew Magix the best among the girls, as well as the more dodgy areas, Ione was prone to feeling skeptical. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Don't worry Ione. We're the Red Fountain Specialists! We won't let anything happen." Came Spencer's reassuring reply, accompanied by a wink that had Ione's skeptical gaze swung over to him, before she let out an amused scoff. "If you say so."

* * *

"Won't let anything happen, he says?"

While Magix wasn't dangerous per say, being caught alone in the middle of a busy, unfamiliar street is still highly unsettling. Had she been on Melody, her home realm, Luella would be less fidgety, but as she glanced around the unfamiliar shops and faces, the usually feisty and bright girl bit her lip as she paused by the sidewalk, not at all sure where was she supposed to go now.

The day had started off well enough. Luella casted a forlorn look as she thought of how the boys had swung by Alfea on their Crow aircrafts, a girl on each ride as they headed directly towards Magix. Luella had been pillion on Elias, his moodiness from the previous night gone as he even let Luella try a hand at piloting the aircraft. The screams of amusement and laughter as Luella almost caused a disaster of a crash through her failure of piloting had almost seemed like a sign of a good day, even if she resented Moray's presence there.

Unable to explain her instant dislike of the pacifist Lynphea born Specialist, her friends had attempted to question her the night they got back from the All Hallow's Eve party. Ione even pointed out that Moray had done absolutely nothing to tick Luella off, yet the Melody born girl couldn't seem to explain it, except his supposedly suave attitude had annoyed her during the first impression she had when he had approached them and their Professors.

"_But all he did was ask if we were freshmen." Caelia pointed out. Luella rolled her eyes and tugged at her covers while she spoke._

"_Did you hear his tone? It was so condescending."_

"_Are you sure you're not imagining things, Luella? It was a legit question to ask you know." Elvina pointed out, swiveling around on the chair she was seated in front of Luella's bed._

"_I'm not! He probably is one of those types who thinks they're allowed to think themselves as above of everyone else just because he's good looking an-"_

"_Ooh! Luella, you think he's good looking!" Elvina immediately picked up on that and grinned, the rest of their friends dissolving in to laughter whilst all Luella could do was flush and scowl._

"_Well isn't he!"_

"_I don't know, Marseille seems way better. He comes from Gulleveig, aren't the residents there known to be the best looking ones?" Mira pointed out in her usual soft tone, and Ione grinned as she nudged the soft spoken girl. "You were hanging on to his every word all night."_

_Laughter pealed in their shared dormitory again, attention turning to a shy and blushing Mira._

But for the rest of the night and today, Luella couldn't seem to get over the mortification that she had actually _admitted_ to thinking that Moray was good looking. Sure, his brunette hair and green eyes was startlingly striking… but so what?

So what indeed. With a dark mood clouding her face, the short haired brunette kicked at a pebble on the sidewalk, brooding at her feet. "Males. Their all the same. Good looking ones think they own the world, well they do-"

"Do I hear you talking to yourself, or are you still in the habit of having imaginary friends?"

"What the-" the voice addressing her made a surprised Luella turn, and then scowl when she saw who it was. The familiar copper head belonging to Moray gleamed against Luella's own brown eyes as they glinted dangerously to accompany her scathing greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, duh. We're all looking for you. What gave you the bright idea to walk off yourself anyway? You know Spencer and Elias were bringing us to unknown parts of Magix." Moray retorted, his own irritation building. As far as his knowledge went, he didn't do a thing against this little short haired spitfire from Melody, so her unexplained animosity directed at him was confusing and infuriating to say the least.

"I didn't walk away! The crowds pushed, and the next thing I knew I couldn't see you guys at all."

"Well, now you know you're short and incapable of keeping up, so next time don't stand so far behind!"

"Short?!" Luella sputtered with indignance. She knew she wasn't the tallest girl around, and that Caelia far outstripped her in that department, but to have that thrown in her face like an insult, by Moray of all people, made Luella want to wrap her slender fingers around his neck. "Why yo-"

Before she could make any further on the insult she was planning to throw in the Lynphea born Specialist though, a loud explosion rocked the ground, causing Luella to stumble and would've fallen had Moray not reacted quickly to catch her by her arm, and both pairs of eyes swung to where smoke billowed in a distance.

Animosity temporarily forgotten, the two exchanged looks of curiosity and surprise, before both jumped and started running towards the source of the noise of one accord, arriving at the scene only to discover a burnt pizza parlor, and two hovering figures above.

"The two twins!"

"The ones from yesterday?"

"Yes! Amandine and Alyssa!"

"Look who joined the party, sister."

The sinister drawl came from Amandine, the more outspoken of the sisters, whilst Alyssa merely smirked with her hands on her waist. Both sisters were suspended by a corporeal looking wisp of smoke, suspended a metre or two above the burnt structure, eyes now trained specifically on Luella and Moray as they just entered.

"Perfect. I was wondering why we were instructed to come here today."

"Hey fairy, where are your friends? Or are you alone in your adventure today?" Amandine drawled, and without warning send a knob of black electricity at Luella, who would've been hit had Moray not reacted quick enough to grab her by her waist and roll out of the way.

The electro ball blasted up a lamppost behind where Luella had been, scattering citizens and resulting in screams ripping apart the previously deadly silent area, before chaos erupted as Luella and Moray tried to get up and avoid getting trampled by scared citizens.

"What's the bright idea, you witch!"

"Witch is the right word, fairy. The two, last of our kind, revived from the dead to seek revenge." Alyssa's voice was unlike her sister's drawl, but a sinister tone capable of making the bravest warriors shiver from the pure demonic tone in her voice.

"Against who?"

"The ones who got rid of all our kind. The Winxes, who killed all, and destroyed Faerydae along with it. They killed our kin and kind, they deserve retribution. And we'll let you be an example as to what will come."

Once more, an electric ball came flying at her way, but this time Luella dived to the right as Moray headed for the left. "It's not that easy Witch. We're fairies for a reason." Luella retorted, scowling as she summoned her inner Winx. Her outfit changed in to a pair of dark maroon bedazzled shorts and a pink tube top, shoulders bare as her hair fell around her neck, and a pair of pink boots replaced the flip flops she previously had on, and a pair of headphones twined itself around her wrist, like a bracelet with its ear pods hanging off. Her transformation finalized with a pair of wings, before Luella flew upwards to meet the two sister's head to head.

"Moray, get to the others and ask them to come, quick. I'll hold these two off and prevent them from causing any further trouble!"

Crouched on the ground recovering from the dive he had to take to avoid that last attack, the copper haired male widened his eyes as he saw Luella dodge attack after attack, unsure if she could handle it. "Go!" her loud instruction came, yet Moray was reluctant to leave her.

Finally deciding against it, he pulled out his phantoblade and pressed a button, sending a flare up to the sky, a pretty festive sight when it exploded mid-air, had situations not been so dire.

"What are you doing you idiot?!"

"I sent the distress signal; they'll be here soon enough. Can't leave you here to have all the fun!" he grinned. "Watch it!" But his warning came too late, Luella's distraction to Moray's actions had costed her, and a mini vortex pummeled her in the middle, sending her out from her airborne state and would've hit the ground running, had Moray not run to catch her, grinning as she groaned in his arms.

"Careful there little one, your small size may prove to be your downfall."

"Aw, look sister. Romance is blossoming." Amandine drawled, the words making Luella flush as she heard them, and scowl as she jumped quickly out of Moray's arms. "Don't get in the way!"

But Moray wasn't about to let Luella get hurt again, whether or not that was from his gentlemanly nature or from other inclinations, he made a decision to examine that later as he jumped in to the fray, taking on Amandine and her electrical attacks, whilst Luella engaged Alyssa and her wind-based fury.

"We're coming Lu!"

The voices of her friends couldn't be more welcomed and anticipated, minutes in to fending off the dark twins. Taking in and fending off mini vortexes after whirlwind sent by Alyssa was fine enough, but she could only do it for so long, plus she was getting too tired and unable to get any closer to the twin.

"Don't get distracted Luella, c'mon!" Moray warned, as he sent his Phantoblade flying to get rid of the incoming vortex that Luella didn't see coming when she turned to see her friends flying in already in their Winx forms.

"I don't need you to teach me what to-"

"Luella!" Moray grabbed her, and with a lack of time to do anything else, could only turn around and shield her with his own back, groaning and falling to the ground on the Melody based fairy, as Amandine's thunder shock hit him square in the back. "Moray!"

"Don't worry, we got your back!" the welcomed announcement came from Elvina, as she, Mira, Caelia and Ione flew in and immediately got engaged in the fight. With four against two, and the rest of the Specialists running in wielding their Phantoblades, the dark twins eventually retreated in a large black vortex they summoned in the sky, and the chaos died down as everyone reverted to their everyday forms, and crowded around Moray, whose eyes were still closed as he was held up by a worried looking Luella.

"Oh c'mon Moray, don't be such an idiot now. You're a massive fool and a dunce, why would you take an attack on by yourself? I was in my Winx, I could've handled it, c'mon, wake already!" despite the harsh words, the worry was evident in Luella's words as she anxiously shook him.

"Let me try, Lu." Ione spoke up, walking in between her friend's to crouch next to his still form when Moray suddenly groaned, and smirked wanely as his eyes fluttered open. "No need Ione," his weak murmur came, and despite the pale pallor to his skin, the devilish glint was obvious as he turned to look at Luella. "And is that worry I hear, Luella of Melody?"

Laughter broke from the group when Luella flustered, dropping Moray and resulting in a loud 'Ow!' and frantic apologies from the short haired girl, before a loud anguished cry from Spencer as he and Elias turned to look at the burnt structure.

"They burnt down my favorite pizza parlor! Now what are we going to have for lunch!"

* * *

"What was the point of the causing a scene in Magix again? We've gained absolutely nothing to serve our purpose!"

"Patience, you two."

"But Marigold, all we're doing now is causing petty harm!"

"We need to flush all the Winxes out. As of now, only Tecna, Flora and Musa's positions are known. Do you want to go through the arduous process of picking them out one by one, or all in one go when we finally manage to gather them all?"

The logic of that statement managed to silence the two sisters, both Amandine and Alyssa refraining from speaking despite their mutinous looks. Only looking as their savior and mentor, the white haired Marigold walked towards the windows of their rundown cottage all three of them resided in, a ponderous look on her face as she glanced in to the inky depths of the night.

"As long as enough trouble is being stirred, the Winxes in Alfea will realize they need the help of all their friends. And as soon as Princesses Bloom, Stella and Aisha are brought to Magix by their friend's call for help, then… we can strike."

"But what if they don't call them?"

"Trust me. I know how they work. They will."


End file.
